Merecimento
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Ele deveria ter pensado nisso antes, Ed. Não acredito que você não concorde que ele merece a morte." Lúcia perguntou dizendo para si mesma que o trabalho do irmão era o mais chato de todos. "E eu mereço, Lu?"


**Disclaimer:** Não sou dona de nada...apenas de minha mente insana e de tudo que ela me faz escrever.

**Sumário:** "Ele deveria ter pensado nisso antes, Ed. Não acredito que você não concorde que ele merece a morte." Lúcia perguntou dizendo para si mesma que o trabalho do irmão era o mais chato de todos. "E eu mereço, Lu?"

**N/A: **A idéia me ocorreu do nada. Espero que vocês se divirtam lendo porque eu me diverti escrevendo. História se passa na Era de Ouro uns quatro anos depois da Batalha de Beruna.

**Merecimento**

a one-shot by

NaylaS2

Lúcia estava recostada numa árvore. Já perdera a noção de quanto tempo estava lá. Esperando. Esperando. Seus olhos começaram a fechar suavemente e ela resolveu não lutar. De que adiantaria? Como se Edmundo fosse aparecer naquele instante. Sabia que prometera esperar por ele mas... Estava bem certa de que essa reunião não acabaria nunca...então por que não aproveitar e descansar um pouco? O aroma das flores, o barulho das folhas balançando ao vento foi ficando cada vez mais distante...até que...

- LU! - Alguém berrou perto de seu ouvido fazendo-a pular.

- Pel juba do leão, Ed! - Ela começou a socar com toda a força o peito do irmão.

- Eiii! Pare com isso! - Ele tentava se desviar.

- Por que eu deveria? Me dê um bom motivo para não matá-lo.

- Eu sou seu irmão querido? - Ele forçou um sorriso.

- Tente outra vez.

- Certo. Se você me matar, você é que terá que comparecer a essas reuniões e até decidir o destino do Sr. Weathers.

Lúcia fez uma careta. E deixou-se cair nos braços do irmão.

- Me convenceu. Como você aguenta?

- Alguém tem que tratar da Justiça, Lu.

- Corte o papo furado, Ed! Como se você não se divertisse cuidando desses assuntos.

- Não é divertido ser o responsável pela vida de alguém.

- Ed, ele é que fez a besteira. Ele quase matou os pais! Ele é que acabou com a vida dele.

- Sim, mas foi num acesso de fúria. Pelos depoimentos...

- Ele deveria ter pensado nisso antes, Ed. Não acredito que você não concorde que ele merece a morte.

- E eu mereço, Lu?

Ela parou de imediato.

- Totalmente diferente.

- Por quê?

- Você não matou ninguém!

- Lúcia! - Ele riu amargamente. - A Mesa de Pedra te lembra alguma coisa? Você viu. Você estava lá. Não negue.

Ela tinha visto, ela presenciara tudo. E o pior, não havia como esquecer aquela visão.

- Como é que você...?

- Apenas sei.

- Quem te contou?

- Eu não sou um idiota. Acha que eu não vi quando Ele conversou com a feiticeira ou Sua expressão de tristeza? Ou que tal o fato de Ele não ter aparecido no dia da batalha?

- Ele apareceu.

- Depois, Lu. E com você e Susana.

- Ma-as...você só tinha 11 anos!

- E você só tinha 8 mas decidiu lutar do mesmo jeito.

- Você mudou.

- Assim como o Sr. Weathers pode mudar.

A caçula não sabia o porquê mas sentia uma imensa vontade de abraçar o irmão.

- Aquilo...Aslan morrer por mim na Mesa de pedra não foi...justo. - Ele parou um pouco para pensar e por fim adicionou. - Nárnia foi...é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu e eu simplesmente...- Sua voz foi morrendo mas logo se recuperou. - Agora, Lu, eu posso fazer alguma coisa por esse país. Compensar todos os meus erros e fazer de Nárnia um lugar melhor. Acho que todos merecem isso. Eu, você, Pedro, Susana e principalmente Aslan.

Lúcia achou impossível resistir ao ímpeto de abraçá-lo e assim o fez.

- E você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Mas eu continuo achando que é a coisa mais tediosa do mundo.

- Obrigado. - Ele sorriu meio sem jeito e passou a mão pela cabeça dela.

- Eu não sou mais criança. Tire a mão do meu cabelo.

- E se eu não tirar? - Ele ameaçou. - Eu tenho uma espada.

- Edmundo Pevensie. Se você não me obedecer nesse último minuto, pobre Sr. Weathers ficará sem o seu julgamento mas garanto que terá uma morte menos dolorosa do que a sua. Independentemente do fato de você ter uma espada ou não.

- Ouch! - Ele se afastou rindo. - Como quiser, minha Rainha Destemida.

Ela virou as costas para evitar que ele visse o sorriso que seus lábios formaram.

- Devemos ir, Rei Justo?

E seu título nunca fez tanto sentido para ela como nesse momento.

**Fim**

**N/A: **E eu pensava que nunca ia escrever uma one-shot de Nárnia! Pra quem deseja saber, Sr. Weathers é o nome de um personagem do filme: "O curioso caso de Benjamin Button". Vale a pena ver! *momento propaganda off*

Mandar review é fácil, não precisa estar cadastrado no e me faz mais feliz. Então, o que estão esperando? Façam sua boa ação do dia:

Dá um clique no retângulo aí abaixo.


End file.
